<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeless by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411148">Hopeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SquipJere Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The SQUIP offers Jeremy an alternative way to play DDR, but Jeremy doesn’t agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SquipJere Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so behind. But I will get all the prompts done. Hopefully this week, but if I don’t…I will still finish. Moving on! The next theme:</p><p>Day 3: Dance Dance Revolution</p><p>This one’s really short, but I like it. :D Thank you for reading and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure how getting good at a face paced game like DDR will help you be more chill,” the SQUIP said, standing behind Jeremy with his hands in his pockets. “While there is something to be admired for that sort of skill, it’s a different coolness factor than what you’ve been hinting at desiring.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be good at DDR,” Jeremy scoffed, huffing as he looked to the side. “I just think it’d be fun to beat the game.”</p><p>“You have no coordination.” The SQUIP didn’t hold his punches. “You’d fall flat on your face before you’d get to the second difficulty level.”</p><p>Jeremy rolled his eyes. “And you can’t fix it?”</p><p>“I could,” the SQUIP said, “but I know a faster way for you to max out all the songs.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>The SQUIP put his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders and gently pushed him toward his game station.</p><p>Jeremy huffed. “Yes, you can play DDR on a game console. What about it?”</p><p>“The controller, Jeremy.”</p><p>“The controller?”</p><p>“You can play the rhythm game using the buttons on the controller,” the SQUIP said, pointing at it. “That way you can enjoy the songs and learn coordination, without tripping over yourself.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that ruin the point of exercise and learning better control?” Jeremy asked. He picked up his controller and turned it over in his hand. “It’s got ‘Dance’ in the title.”</p><p>“If you want to learn how to dance, I have many programs to teach you actual dances, and not this gimmick.”</p><p>“But the gimmick is what’s going to be at Josh’s party.”</p><p>The SQUIP snorted and held his hands up and out in a grand gesture. “While I’m disappointed you’re still not listening to my recommendations, there is logic to learning a popular thing to impress popular people.”</p><p>“So I’m not entirely hopeless at this chill thing, am I?”</p><p>“Oh you are,” the SQUIP said. He clicked his tongue and took a seat on Jeremy’s bed, leaning back. “But even the hopeless get a good idea once in a while. I’ve preordered a copy of the game for you after looking up which copy Josh has. It should arrive tomorrow, giving you plenty of time to practice before the party.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“And until then, you might want to start jogging to build up your stamina,” The SQUIP said. “I’ll monitor your vitals.”</p><p>“I saw that coming.”</p><p>“You did.” The SQUIP grinned and tapped his head indicating he read Jeremy’s thoughts. “Good boy.”</p><p>Jeremy blushed and changed into his running clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>